


The Greatest Anonymous Love Story Ever Told

by BountyRose (Tjoeylc)



Category: Supernatural Fandom Tumblr RPF
Genre: Anonymity, I Don't Even Know, Moth - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjoeylc/pseuds/BountyRose
Summary: Heller-Jensen and Sloth Anon talk about bread. (Established relationship, fluff)PS please don't kill me I don't actually know how they really feel about bread.
Relationships: Heller-Jensen/Sloth Anon, Marlo/Sloth Anon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Greatest Anonymous Love Story Ever Told

**Author's Note:**

> Season 16 of Supernatural just got a very interesting and meta (well, it's all meta, but still) one-off episode featuring everyone's new OTP, moth.

"So when you come home, do you want white or wheat toast?" Marlo asked their girlfriend Sloth over the phone.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Do we still have some of the good butter?" Sloth replied.

"We do! I think there's enough left for just a couple of slices."

"Yay!" Sloth said enthusiastically, her sudden change in volume translating into phone static. "Then can you make me a slice of each, with some blackberry jam?"

"Adventurous, huh?"

"Oh, shut up, Marlo. Okay, honey, I'm getting in the car now. See you soon."

"Love you 😊."

"Babe, how the fuck did you just say an emoji?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me I love moth it's my new otp


End file.
